You can swap bodies but you can't really swap souls
by Itzelda-Chan
Summary: Your life is a living hell. you're a typical loser with a resolution to be the best student ever this year but what happens when a strange lady appears out of thin air and claims you will...Wait-This is not your body definitely NOT! Au, Yaoi, SoulSwapped! Sasuke/Naruto, Hashirama/Madara, Obito/Kakashi, Tobirama/Izuna! Kaguya is mystical and chaos begins!
1. Introduction

**Hello,** everybody! Here's another story I will be working on while working on "What did I do to deserve this" as well :) so a couple of things before I start

Warnings: The rating will most likely turn T to M later

This is a Yaoi story meaning boy x boy don't like simply don't read

This is a highschool au if you don't like au, this story wont be for your liking

Also non-massacre for Uchiha clan and Naruto's family etc

Kaguya will have a large part in this story ohh and also a ton of Drama

Ages will not be like the real Naruto verse so here goes

_Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, freshman: 14 ish_

_Obito, Kakashi, Rin, sophmores: 15 ish_

_Izuna, Tobirama, Itachi, juniors: 16 ish_

_Madara, Hashirama, Mito, Seniors: 17-18 ish_

**Disclaimer: Naruto both the manga, anime and story line are not mine. They belong to their respective owners and I claim them in no such way. Only thing that is mine is the ideas and plot of this story! Thanks! **

Alright Read and review! also hope you enjoy this brief introduction!

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" He yawned heavily and quickly hit the snooze button on his alarm and fell back asleep, curled up in his cozy bed.

"Sweetie! Get up! This is your first day of High school so get ready!" His mother's loud voice intruded his sleep, making him land face first on the floor.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch" The blond quickly picked himself up and massaged his damaged forehead.

"Guess I am up already" He non-excitedly sighed heavily as he pulled out his school uniform and dressed himself in it and afterwards finished up his morning routine.

He took his book bag and walked downstairs, finding his mother preparing a simple breakfast. His father was too preoccupied with the newspaper. It seemed like the usual mornings. By now, he had everything to each detail memorized. He sat in front of his father, whom now lowered the article he was reading to place his attention on his son who was ready to be served breakfast.

"How is my little hero feeling on the first day of high school?" Namikaze Minato's sky blue eyes searched for an answer into his son's ocean blue eyes.

"I feel ready to rule the entire school!" Uzumaki Naruto; the would be first year high school student, announced boldly which was only brought down after his stomach growled loudly.

"Well, you can't rule the school on an empty stomach, right? Here's your breakfast, champ!" Chided Uzumaki Kushina, sitting a plate of rice balls onto Naruto's section. Naruto's expectations of his breakfast were crushed, he was awaiting a plate of his usual favorite meal.

"This isn't ramen!" His whiny voice was infuriating his red headed mother.

"Ramen isn't breakfast, now eat up! Rice is good, too." Naruto turned to eye his father, hoping to convince his fiery mother.

"Don't look at me" Minato quietly looked away, as he tried to avoid being caught up in the situation at hand. He began to read the article he had dropped once again.

"Ugh! Fine then" Naruto knew his father would not help him nor side with him, so cruel as usual. He took a quick bite at the rice ball and swallowed it rather quickly.

"That's much better!" Kushina's defensive voice scared her eating son.

"Naruto you better do your very best! No cutting, failing, distractions, or being absent. Give it your all. I'm tired of Mikoto-san always showing off her two prodigy sons and I have a good for nothing son. Life's not fair! I should have had the intelligent son but Minato, see, our son took your intelligence" His mother started blabbering about her best friend's luck and her dark fortune, thanks to her son's lacking in intelligence.

"Hey, mom! Do you know the kid's height is determined by the father. The intelligence is by the moth-"

"Don't finish that sentence! It's unsafe…err the child's intelligence is determined on how much they study!" Minato immediately covered Naruto's mouth with his hand and looked at his son deeply with a warning once he finished his statement.

"Huh? Well you better do your very best, sweetie!" The red head's voice was threatening despite the kind words she was adding to Naruto those duties.

"Yeah!" Naruto raised a thumb up, after his father released his lips he smiled making her beam as well.

"By the way, did you clean your room?" She loudly questioned her son, already knowing his answer once he began to get sheepish.

'Uh- yeah…about that- got to go! Love you mom and dad! Bye!" The sneaky little Uzumaki took his book bag and left the house rapidly.

"That little!-"Kushina angrily clenched her fist.

"It's okay, honey. He's got a rough day ahead of him" Minato attempted to cool down her anger.

"Yeah, true. Well it can't be helped" She took her seat next to him, as she did manage to calm down a tad.

"Our baby boy is all grown up, isn't he, honey?" Minato smiled at her as he finished eating the breakfast she prepared.

"Yeah, he has. Brings me some memories and nostalgia. You go clean his room, Minato" Her kind words were commands which he easily took, now he was cursing his messy son.

Uzumaki Naruto felt reality come closer to him each step he took. He was attending Konohagakure High and was getting extremely nervous as he was arriving closer to the school. His footsteps were unwavering and his determination was unstoppable. He was ready to enter and start a new phase of his life, leaving his old stage of life behind him and start anew.

He had made the resolution to no longer cut any of his classes nor ditch school. He'd attend each and every single one of his classes with no exceptions. He would score only with 10 in all subjects and his behavior would be exceptionally great, he would score on the placement test a very high score in order for him to make it to the top 50 freshman spots and later be able to go to the famous Study Hall with all of the top kids in each year. He would prove to those kids who made fun of him what he was really made out of! Even if it was the last thing he would do, he would land a spot on the top 50 spots no matter! That was his sole focus this year!

* * *

><p>an: So that was it! Short and brief! I don't know when I will finish Chapter 1 I already started it but have yet to finish so what do you think? Please review and I will give you a cookie ^_^ The more reviews I get, the quicker I will update and finish, you all are my motivation! Well have a great day!~


	2. Chapter 1: Coincidentally rivals almost

**Hello**, everybody! It is me again. I finally got to update =^_^= yay finally!

This chapter is long and introduces half of the first day of class in Naruto's perspective mainly. It is the starting point to all the plot.

Not much to add, but I would like to thank my favs, follows and reviews! I hope I get more reviews this time around because that really drives and motivates me. Well next update should be soon and maybe update my other story

**Disclaimer: The Naruto story/manga/anime are not mine and you guys already know that so yeah. It belongs to Kishimoto-san and respective owners.**

Well Read and enjoy the latest edition of _'You can swap bodies but you can't really swap souls' _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Coincidentally rivals almost always get paired up together<strong>

The entire building was not as enormous as Naruto remembered it when he was a young boy with hopes and aspirations to quickly enter the once seemingly large high school. Looking back, he felt as if the school was not large and only he was smaller. He walked inside the building looking for his assigned classroom, He began to feel that something was out of place. That's right, he saw no one around the halls nor anywhere outside the school. Was he already late?!

Quickly checking the time on his IPhone, he saw that the time was 6:15 am. The first classes started at seven in the morning therefore he was extremely early and not late. He cursed his black luck but decided that it was infinitely a thousand times better to be early to school on the first day than to be late.

He took the opportunity to explore all around the inside of the school, especially the fourth floor. The fourth floor was like the Freshman floor; most of his classes were around there with the exception of Art, Physical Education, and Lunch (If Lunch is even considered a class) those three were on the first floor; where the senior classes usually were located and enrichment classes as well as majoring classes. He had already marked in his brain where his classes were going to be. Math, History, Art, Literature, Lunch, Science, Language, and P.E. His assigned classroom was 401, which was his Division Number. Now he hoped he would see a few of his former classmates. He took a mini tour to see the third floor where the sophomores usually were located at. After finishing, he descended to the second floor which was for the juniors and finally the first floor: The senior floor. Immediately, he discovered that the last year students had the most polished floors, and better bathrooms, lockers were much larger and spacious, nice walls, and there was a patio in the middle of the first floor which was to open access to only Seniors. They had cooler vending machines, bigger classrooms, dry erase boards, and in the back of the lunch room was the legendary Study Hall.

The Study Hall was large enough to contain at least 50 students. However, only the top ten students in each grade level were allowed to go inside the Study Hall. The Hall remained empty until the very first report of progress and the ranking took place, in which every single student was charted in a list of each grade level in their respective bulletin boards. The seniors were ranked in order, juniors, sophomores, and freshman. Then in the Study Hall door was the list of the top ten of each grade level. There was also the complete list of each year combined. In other words, getting into the Study Hall was a great privilege and almost impossible. Only ten students of each grade where allowed thus it was extremely competitive. As aforementioned the ranking weighed in your grade balance, your behavior, your attendance, and your score on the administered quarterly exams. Uzumaki Naruto would not lose hope to get into the top 10 spots, aiming even higher than the top 50 now!

It just so happened that after he explored most of the building, students began to enter it. He checked his phone and saw the time to be 6:45 am, meaning 15 minutes before his first class started so he already went to it and took an empty seat in the back. The entire classroom was empty as well not even the teacher was present yet but he was still happy that he was on time and the very first one there.

After a few more minutes, more students began to show up and took their seats. He had seen some familiar faces and some new ones as well. Nobody in Junior High really talked to him; mainly because he was a sore loser. He skipped classes a lot, failed majority of his tests and scored really bad on classwork. The fact that he managed to barely graduate was a miracle, even though it was just 8th grade. So he was usually a loner not by choice but by chance. The only good friend he really had was a student named Kiba Inuzuka but he transferred to another school, leaving Naruto alone. He had some of the craziest and most fun times with his closest friend but his transfer separated them apart greatly. It affected Naruto much but he knew it was for the better, Kiba was on the brink of failing. He was much more in danger than Naruto but that's because he skipped classes on a daily basis, caused mischief everywhere and had more than 10 detentions as well as one suspension. He was the only one who surpassed Naruto in lower grades, worse conduct, and poor attendance.

Naruto vowed that in high school he was going to get really serious. He was going to study like never before and surpass every single body. Starting with this math class. No disruptions!

"Hi, Sakura!" His attention was stolen when he heard a girl call the name of his long time crush. It was really her, she entered the class and sat in front of Naruto. He gulped his saliva hard as he continuously repeated in his mind "No disruptions! No disruptions! No disruptions!" It was just his lucky day. Haruno Sakura, his object of affection, was in his first class and to make it better (worse?) she sat directly in front of Naruto making him lose a bit of attention. He shook his head, trying his best not to lose concentration in this class. Sure, Sakura Haruno was before him but soon will fall for him too when he gets a spot on the top 10 so the first things first.

A lot of students recognized one another and had conversations with each other. Naruto sat with no one else besides him to talk to. Not that he minded much, this would help him focus more in class and do well. All eyes from the room turned to see who they believed was the teacher arriving. Instead, though Sasuke Uchiha came in at the end. Paying no attention, he sat in front taking the very last seat.

"Look, Sasuke-Kun is in our class~" Ino Yamanaka fangirled when she saw him, blushing.

"I know, this makes me happy" Sakura happily squealed.

"Sasuke-Kun is so cute!~" Added Karin Uzumaki.

Naruto recalled Sasuke Uchiha. He knew who Sasuke was. He was the son of Fugaku Uchiha: Head of the Police Force and also Naruto's dad's best friend. He was also the son of Mikoto Uchiha whom happened also happened to be his mother, Kushina's best friend. Naruto didn't really speak with Sasuke and neither did Sasuke to him despite the closeness of their families and being around the same age. Sasuke was a prodigy and was the 8th grade Valedictorian. He was usually a loner as he didn't really socialize with anyone and a lot of girls had open crushes and revealed it in front of him but he never really paid attention to any of them. One was Sakura Haruno, Naruto's long time crush. Another being Ino Yamanaka, Sakura's best friend and enemy at the same time. Also Karin Uzumaki who happened to be Naruto's cousin. It gave him a headache, really. Everywhere he went it was 'Sasuke this, Sasuke that!' Naruto knew the raven was the top 1 of junior high therefore recognized Sasuke as his rival and he was going to compete with him this year!

After a few more minutes, the bell rang and in that the teacher walked in as if he was waiting for the bell to ring to go in. His hair was gray and long. He had a serious look on his face as he walked inside. He took attendance and smiled after saying

"Good job my math class. Everyone is present today. My freshman math class is one of the most rigorous classes. In this class you will learn a lot and preparing you for your second math class next year. As you all know math is a required class to have and pass four years. Therefore it is essential and crucial you do not fail my class and do everything in your power to pass my class with the best possible grade. Now then, I'll be explaining my rules and give a brief introduction.

First and foremost: When I speak, I want no one else to speak over me. When one of your peers speak, give them your undivided attention. Be respectful.

Second: When you come in my class you need to be prepared. Have all your supplies ready and be ready to do work.

Third: Being on time is crucial in my class. If you come in late, you will have a plain 0 for the day and be marked as late. No exceptions.

Fourth: When you're in my class, I don't want to see Literature, language or science books or anything unrelated. This is math class and we study math here. If I catch you doing other unrelated work, I will confiscate it and give it to your teacher explaining the fact that you're doing their work in my class and did not finish it at home.

Fifth: If you have an excused absence, come talk to me for making up any work, quiz, test, homework. If it's excused you still have full points. If it's not excused you will have a zero until I get your excused note. Also no cheating, copying, plagiarizing.

Sixth and last rule is to be ready to work a lot, study a lot, and learn a lot in my class. Turn your assignments on time. Homework is to be turned in the next day of assignment unless otherwise stated. Projects on time. Mark your calendars for important dates like the semester finals and extra credit opportunities. Anyways those are my rules. Your math teacher for this year is Sakumo Hatake but for all of you my name will be Hatake-sensei. I am glad to have all of you first year students in my class. Now, I will assign partners" Everyone heard the math teacher explain his rules in length and his brief (very brief) introduction. Naruto knew it wasn't going to be easy to score a good grade in this class but he was up for the challenge.

"Sakura Haruno and Karin Uzumaki" They both stared at each other annoyingly.

"Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga" they both looked at each other not really displeased.

"Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi" Both good pals were smiling.

"Lee and Neji Hyuga" Neji lightly scoffed but took his seat next to the bushy brow student.

"Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka" Naruto glanced to see but it was really him: Naruto's best friend! He couldn't believe it so the transfer did help then. Kiba had graduated as well!

"Sai and Tenten" They both sat without saying a single word. Naruto had begun to get bored.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto's tongue clicked in annoyance. He didn't want to work with that loner. Being partnered up with Sasuke out of all people. He was going to protest but then again Hatake-sensei was scaringly cold looking. So he just kept quiet and Sasuke sat next to him almost all the way in the back. No words uttered but Naruto already felt the strong tension between the two. He wasn't really fond of the Uchiha, mainly because he was his rival and when they competed Sasuke always won. Sasuke was quiet, always alone and quite cold. Those were ironically the similar trademarks of the Uchiha clan. In the school, most of the Uchiha were adored and beloved by everyone. They had secrecy and dark mysterious yet dark charm. They all even had a table reserved for only the Uchiha in lunch. They in essence owned most of the school and were the most popular students in the entire high school. It was only natural that Naruto was envious of the raven because he belonged to an intellectual, charming, sophisticated, charismatic and genius clan. He didn't have to work his butt off studying, he was naturally very bright.

"What are you looking at, dobe?" His calm voice asked, shocking the blond.

"W-who are you calling a dobe? Teme" Naruto fired back.

"You, who else?" Beyond all that was infuriatingly annoying of Sasuke to Naruto was also the way he openly insulted him. He always called Naruto a dobe, an idiot, a moron, a loser, a good-for-nothing, a dumbass, a loser, and his signature insult was calling Naruto an usuratonkachi. A lot of people called him similar names but it was much more acrid when your self-declared rival called you all of those things but Naruto was ready to make the tables turn. After Math class and receiving a syllabus plus his first homework, Naruto left quickly to his History class. He already recognized the sensei for that class. He was his Godfather Jiraiya.

Every student sat down and others made it later, a bell rang afterwards and Jiraiya-sensei was writing down a couple of things on the chalkboard.

"Hello class. My name is Jiraiya but call me Jiraiya-sensei. I will be teaching you History. History is a strong component of the school's curriculum and three classes of History are mandatory to graduate. I will be starting you off. My class is pretty laid back, material is simple and you won't have hardly any homework if you finish your classwork here. You will have a test every single end of a unit so do pay attention to that. My rules are three and very easy to follow.

Number 1: Do your work, come ready to work. Don't copy none of that.

Number 2: Be on time. Always be punctual and make ample time for arriving at my class but you were all on time so not to worry about that so much.

Number 3: Be mindful and respectful of others, myself included. We will have a lot of open discussions taking part in my class so be very open minded and participate, Well those are my only rules Nice to have you class of 401." After he gave his much easier and simpler rules, Naruto felt this class would be much easier and glad that not too many homework was going to be assigned.

"I will partner you up now. This partner is going to become your best friend. Well at least in my class. You will need to be doing a lot of work in partners so

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

Karin Uzumaki and Suigetsu Hozoki.

Lee and Tenten.

Neji Hyuga and Hinata Hyuga.

Kiba Inzuka and Shino Aburame.

Shikamaru and Sai.

Chouji Akimichi and Jugo.

Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha…"

As the teacher kept pairing up other classmates, Naruto sweat dropped. He was paired up with Sasuke once again. All other students were placed with different partners. This was not fair!

"Why does it always have to be you?" Sasuke spat, looking at Naruto rolling his eyes as he did so.

"That's my line!" Naruto huffed as he rolled his eyes even more.

History class was relatively easier and pretty chill class which Naruto liked compared to his intense and difficult math class, well at least Math woke him up. As soon as the bell rang, Naruto stormed out to find his Art class which he knew was all the way downstairs. He was excited to be able to paint, draw, sketch and all of that even if he wasn't really good at that kind of stuff.

He came in, being the third student already there. Sasuke Uchiha was there already by himself near the left corner. Shikamaru Nara was also there with his head down, most likely deep asleep. Naruto sat by the middle in the back again. Always liking the back section. The bell rung and only three of them were there but suddenly a ton of students pushed their way in the crowded door. After they all came inside, the teacher arrived. She had soft blonde hair, two brown eyes and a very nice body but she looked a bit aged. She came smiling and introduced herself first.

"Hello everyone! Welcomed to Konoha High. I am your very first Art teacher. Some of you will later major in Art and others won't but either way, you must pass this class as it is a mandatory credit. My name is Tsunade Senju. You may call me Tsunade-sensei. This first month, we will not draw, paint, or do anything artistically. We will be opening our text books and learn about Art and the History of art. Rules are very few but must be followed

Rule #1: Do your work.

Rule #2: No talking unless I give you permission

Rule #3: Be on time and don't miss class.

Rule #4: No cellphones or electronics if I see them, I will take them so please don't.

Rule #5: Turn in your homework and classwork on time.

Rule #6: Listen to my rules that is all. With that being said I will now partner you up as I believe most of your teachers have." She kept listing partners and Naruto was eagerly awaiting for his name to be called.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki" seriously now? Did they always pair him up with Sasuke on purpose? It was getting on his nerves and highly suspicious. Sasuke came in and sat down not saying much. They were later given a test for partners to asses and take together on the basic knowledge they already had of art. After turning theirs in, the bell rung and both of them exited. Naruto cursed under his breath, Sasuke was paired with him in all three classes so far and it made him want to choke the Uchiha and cringe

He kept running his way upstairs to the fourth floor once again and saw his own father already in the class, waiting patiently.

"Dad, you're my teacher?" Naruto began to get scared of his Literature class because of his father being his sensei. Minato nodded and before the bell rang once again every student clumped their way in and took their seats.

"Hello first year classmen and women. It is a great pleasure to be teaching all of you Literature and its first year composition. I hope I won't bore you too much and help make your writing skills the best! You will be required to take and pass four classes of Literature. It is very important to not fail but I don't think I have to worry about my class failing as you all are very intelligent students. With that aside, my name is Minato Namikaze. You all may call me whatever you please as long as it's my name and respectful. Every teacher has to establish some rules but I only keep two very basic rules.

Rule one is to come prepared to class, do your own work. Don't copy, plagiarize, etc. Come to class in time as well. Punctuality is key and works your grade to either make it suffer or benefit from it.

Rule two is to treat yourself, classmates, and your teacher with utmost respect. If you have any questions or concerns, need any kind of help I am available to all of you. If you need something contact me ASAP. Let's see what else? Oh, and don't forget to have fun! We are also told to hand you a syllabus and for freshman students to assign you to a partner for the sake of two heads better than one." His father kept partnering up his students. In amidst of chaos, Naruto heard a couple of girls talking about his father, oblivious that it was Naruto's father.

"Sensei is hot!" One girl drooled.

"Yeah, he's so perf! I want to kiss him" Another girl joined in

"He is sexy and wow amazing, so kind! I wonder what girls he's into" Karin widened her eyes after hearing that.

"Girls, Namikaze-san is Naruto's dad so yeah…back off" Karin had to stand up for Naruto and her dear aunt Kushina as well as her uncle. The girls couldn't believe what they heard.

"Sasuke Uchiha is paired with Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto was so close to really losing it. Now he really detested the Uchiha that say next to him.

"This is probably the only class you will pass since he is your father, baka" Sasuke smirked haughtily and Minato overheard what the Uchiha had said. Minato assigned a book to each partner and said he wanted for both partners to read up to chapter 2 by Friday. It was easy to Naruto since Chapter one of the book was pretty short. On the side, Minato handed out sheets of a pop quiz relating to grammar.

"It won't hurt your grade. It's just to help me see where you are and what you need help with. To track your progress." They took the mini pop quiz (which was harder than it looked) and finished it. Naruto handed his being the fifth person to complete it and he was relatively proud of that. After some time, the bell once again hit its time. Naruto left quickly and Minato smiled grading his son's pop quiz first and seeing he had no wrong answers.

Naruto made his way out of literature class, he felt as if he failed that quiz. He was exhausted because he had been paired up with Sasuke Uchiha in the first four classes. It was like an inescapable thing – well maybe Sasuke was an inescapable person. Perhaps it was fate? Naruto didn't really want to think about anything as he parted to lunch where he knew Sasuke and he wouldn't be sitting next to each other finally.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Well that was the end of that long chapter! what did you think? Please review with any thoughts, questions, concerns, opinions and I am open to constructive cristicism. I hope you're enjoying this chapter and story thus far and I am not boring you...<p>

a/n: Review, review and review! That will help me get my lazy butt to write and update the next chapter faster. The next chapter is still focused on Sasuke, Naruto, freshman class and all. Enjoy the rest of your day! ^~^


	3. Chapter 2: The more you complain about

**Hello, **Finally I got to update this story! After I reach Chapter 5 for this story I will be focusing on 'What did I do to deserve this' but also work on this one too, so not to worry! whew this chapter is long indeed and typing it was longer than I had predicted but finally done! :D I already have an outline for this story's beginning (for the 12 first chapters) so I got most of the plot down! ^_^ Thank you to my reviewers, favs, follows! I hope to not disappoint. I love you all! Wish I can bake you a cake!

**Disclaimer: We know already don't we? Naruto doesn't belong to me, we all know and so do I so I don't claim it in any way! Belongs to rightful owners and its respective mangaka**

Without further ado, Read and hopefully you enjoy! and if you do review the newest addition of the story :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The more you complain about someone the more they will be closer to you<strong>

Perhaps one of the very few warnings Naruto recalled about high school was lunch time. Usually on your first day of high school was when your clique was determined and by where you sat. It was both a very exciting and dangerous time for Naruto because it decided with what people he was going to identify himself with and those people were going to represent him as a group. Naruto was aware of that, he really was. What he wasn't quite aware of was walking inside the enormous lunch room and seeing a whole bunch of students seated and as he walked, he clearly saw the much divided cliques together eating, talking, drinking, and laughing. It appeared as though every single student; freshman through senior was assigned the same lunch time. It was no problem because the lunch room was large enough to contain every student and many more.

Naruto walked carefully and noticed the geeks, gamers, pranksters, serious weirdoes, quiet students, tattooed freaks, women with revealing clothing, women with everything covered, the intelligent upper-class table (4th most popular table) mischievous table, emo corner, scene kids, ghetto fools, theater club, math fanatics, gossiping women, artistic artists, on the right side of the center of the lunch room was the Senju table (considered the second best table) to the left side of the center was the Uzumaki table (the third most popular table and Naruto's soon to be table) and in the heart of the center as well as in the middle of the Senju and Uzumaki table was the most popular, centric, important, and famous table the famed Uchiha table. The Uchiha table was the most desired table to be in and famous Uchiha only had the privilege to sit there unless an Uchiha member gave permission to a non-Uchiha member to sit there, no one else was allowed there. Naruto had heard a lot about that prestigious table and now observing it, he knew why it was so wanted. It was the largest of all tables and was the only round table. The chairs were soft and top notch.

The Uchiha men that sat there were very well known. The first and most prominent member was a fourth year student. He was the Leader of the Uchiha and of the table, his name was Madara Uchiha. Madara had a reputation of being extremely intelligent, handsome, ever so sexy, sensual, but he was also considered a mad man, mysterious, dark, very anti-social, choosy, short-tempered, cruel as well as dangerous. He was a man of little words and preferred actions as he was very reserved. He was the main center of the table and it seemed the Uchiha members had to listen to his every rule. Everything that Madara said was commanded and followed thorough. He was basically a huge dictator whose power controlled not only the Uchiha but also had outer influences on many others such as the Hyuga. He was worshipped almost like a God, which in turn confused many but others understood.

The second notable was Izuna Uchiha whom was the younger sibling of Madara Uchiha and a third year student. He was quite the opposite of Madara; he was a very social, friendly, and warm person. He often times opposed Madara's cold behavior despite this, he followed Madara faithfully and the two had an unbreakable bond as well as brotherly love and affection. Izuna disliked the Senju clan especially Tobirama Senju due to an unknown circumstance that which both wish not to speak about. Izuna shares his intense loathing of the Senju with Madara and usually goes out of his way to give them hell (especially Tobirama) However, he was very open and nice to everyone else and was well received because of this.

The third and one of the most distinguished members was Itachi Uchiha also a third year student and was the elder brother of Naruto's rival: Sasuke. Itachi was a calm and collected man. He hardly spoke and usually only said very little. His voice was so soft and barely audible. He kept few friends by his side and was seen as cold even if his demeanor usually was cool as well as indifferent. He was re-known for his intellectual capabilities as he studied material even higher than college level. He was praised as a genius and had always the number one spot every year in the Top 50. He was unmatched in every single area (even sports as he was very athletic as well) and was considered to be the epitome of perfection (though he strongly denied that) and like Sasuke, had a ton of girls throwing themselves onto him yet he remained unchanged. In many ways, he resembled Sasuke but also was very different to be similar to Sasuke.

Another member was Shisui Uchiha who was also a third year student and also happened to be Itachi's best friend. He was more talkative than Itachi and often than not could be found chatting away with others. He had a sunny exterior and very bright personality. He was known to be kind not only with Uchiha members but others as well and women and men alike. He was very favored and was the only one who could keep up with Itachi as well as equal him. Although he enjoyed talking to many other people, he strongly disliked when Itachi spoke to others or vice versa as he was extremely possessive of his best friend. The closest Uchiha friends were undoubtedly them.

There was another Uchiha member and he was the infamous Obito Uchiha whom was a second year student. Mainly everyone had tried to at least kick him out of the table once because of his lacking in 'Uchihaness' as well as tarnishing the Uchiha last name with his crazy ideas, doings and idiotic behavior. Yet, Madara ruled to keep him in the table and group because he was useful to them (mainly by making him Madara's assistant and slave) and Madara really liked Obito because if anyone knew how to crack a good joke and make people laugh it was certainly Obito. Obito unfortunately did not inherent the Uchiha genes of superior intelligence and was considered below average in wits. He also did not have such good luck and not the most stellar looks. He usually united the clan and brought the lightest hearted, comical and vibrant conversations. He was extremely kind hearted and volunteered in many places to help the elderly as well as animals. He has a strong crush bordering on obsession on a girl by the name of Rin Nohara whom likes his frenemy Kakashi Hatake but he doesn't relent.

Finally if Naruto was correct, Sasuke would also assume his chair in that table. Naruto still cursed his luck in his mind. Sasuke was lucky that he got to sit in the famous and awesome table and just by his genetics as well as his last name. Naruto never had felt so envious before in his life. If anyone was born lucky, it was Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto starred at the Uchiha table and noticed Sasuke taking his chair next to his brother. Naruto figured Sasuke would go to the table with his kin. So the blond left to sit in the Uzumaki table with mainly red heads.

In his table was the leader Mito Uzumaki. She was a head strong, bubbly, kind woman with red hair and dark eyes. She was close friends to Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha and the three were respective leaders of their clan and tables. She spoke very little for an Uzumaki and was rather reserved unless she needed to voice her opinions.

There was Nagato Uzumaki, he was a four year student as well and a distant cousin to Mito. He seemed rather quiet as well and had the dark red hair as well as purple eyes. He spoke more liberally to Mito than anyone else in the table. He was known for his intelligence and was a close friend to Itachi, Konan and his best friend Yahiko. He was an ideal student and participated in various clubs as well.

Of course Naruto's cousin was there, too. Karin Uzumaki sat next to Naruto, knowing that Naruto had sat with her long time crush Sasuke the first classes. She wanted to know what Sasuke said and did and every little detail revolving him. She was very loud, clumsy, a bit annoying at times, she had changeable moods, but she was nice and had an obsession with Sasuke Uchiha. She wore glasses due to bad eyesight but was not really bright nor smart.

Naruto was eating and too focused on the Uchiha table to say much to the Uzumaki people. Karin began to giggle as she saw Ino approaching the Uchiha table slowly.

"What's so funny, Kar?" Naruto annoying looked at his cousin.

"Ino's gonna confess to Sasuke-kun but he's going to reject her!" Karin began to giggle uncontrollably and accidentally snorted out loud, covering her mouth quickly. Naruto was observing Ino Yamanaka approach the Uchiha table and close to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, someone wants to speak to you" Itachi acknowledged the blonde's presence. Sasuke turned to face her, expressionless.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun. Look…I know it's much too early but, would you want to go to the homecoming dance with me next month? Here, I made you a bento box to show you my feelings for you" The Yamanaka heiress blushed as she handed the bento box to Sasuke. Ino had declared she was going to ask Sasuke this year and Sakura as well as Karin refused to believe her. Now, they both stared heavily and anticipating. They both prayed to God that Sasuke would not accept her otherwise they would not have a chance with him at all. The entire lunch room fell silent.

Everyone paid attention to the scene of the Yamanaka female confessing to the Uchiha male. Itachi non-expressively watched the two. Izuna's jaw dropped quickly not expecting that. Obito began to frown, expecting someone (at least one person) to ask him to the dance and give him a bento box like Sasuke. Shisui gave a faint smile to Ino and Sasuke simultaneously. Madara's eyes widened at the bravery of the young freshman but composed himself and said nothing.

"No thanks, not interested. And this!" Sasuke took the bento box as he stood up and threw it to the garbage can. Sakura and Karin exchanged a look of relief. The Uchiha members for the most part remained silent (excluding Obito who was mumbling about wanting a bento box) Ino gasped in remorse. She couldn't believe that what took her three hours to make was destroyed by the guy she made it for. Her eyes widened and she wanted to scream as well as slap him but instead she shook her head.

"Hey! That took me three hours to make and you just-"Her eyes began to water and she washed off her tears with her clutched fists as they fell.

"Next time don't do anything for me then you're so pathetic" Sasuke smirked evilly as he approached her.

"In what language do you want me to tell you I'm not interested so you could understand?" He said standing before her. Every single student watched the rejection and humiliation of the poor Yamanaka girl. Everyone remained silent for a good while. An awkward silence encasing the scene.

"It's okay, I get it now" Ino's tears fell quickly. She had never felt this awful before. After some minutes, every student was staring at the Uzumaki as he took out something from the trash bin. He approached both Sasuke and Ino with the Bento box in his hands.

"Hey, Sasuke-Teme! How dare you take Ino's delicious bento box for granted? Don't you know anyone would die for it?!" Sakura was shocked at the intense situation that was occurring.

Ino's tears halted as she saw Naruto smile toothily at her. He came close to Sasuke and stared at Sasuke with rage.

"Don't you know that it also takes a woman every ounce of courage to confess her feelings? Treasure that confession and don't laugh at peoples' emotions. Geez! You honestly don't know how good you have it. Women are coming to you and not even I have the courage Ino has to ask the girl that I like to the dance. Know that, appreciate that, and respect that" Uzumaki Naruto fired to Sasuke and both gave a death glare to each other. Mito and Madara also exchanged looks, seeing as two of their own clashed.

"Hn, if you really wanted that damned bento take it! It's useless to me as is her confession. If I don't have feelings for her, who are you to say that I have to do all those things?" Sasuke retorted calmly and collected enough.

"I'm not saying to return her feelings but be aware of them. Be thankful for them and be respectful of them. Know that those are her feelings and stop being such a jack ass to everybody that likes you cuz one day, when you like somebody they will be a jackass to you too!" Naruto pointed his finger at Sasuke affirmatively.

"Heh, whatever. It's not like I care enough to argue with you, baka. Keep that damned box and her too if you want" Sasuke proceeded to leave quietly much to Naruto's anger.

"Teme! You aren't anyone to decide what I keep or not. If anything the decision lies in Ino" Naruto yelled towards Sasuke but walked to the astonished Ino as he hugged her tightly.

"Heh, this bento box looks like it took you a long time. It's a shame that Sasuke doesn't have a detailed eye and is a moron" Naruto smiled widely at the blonde Yamanaka who was still too astounded by what had just happened.

"Keep it, it's all yours. By the way, thank you Naruto. You really are one of a kind. You know, she's lucky…the girl that you like" She smiled kindly and Naruto grinned as he gave her a thumbs up. She sat down in her table once again, hugged by Sakura who was secretly relieved that she was rejected.

"Sasuke you snoozed, that bento box looks good" Obito said out loud, Sasuke stared at him rolling his eyes at the second year students voice.

"Naruto-kun, he is an interesting person" Itachi softly added. Everyone minus Sasuke eyed him. It wasn't every day that Itachi found a person as interesting and admitted it.

"He was cool but not that cool" Shisui averted Itachi's look, now shaking his head at Shisui's childish comment.

"Naruto is very kind" Izuna beamed in realization.

"He is odd but he's already got me interested as well" The Uchiha leader smirked deviously.

Naruto walked past the table with his bento box, going forward to the Uzumaki table until a voice called out to him.

"Hey, Uzumaki Naruto" Madara called the Uzumaki. He paid attention and went towards the man that said his name.

"Yes?" Naruto simply asked.

"You're one of Mito's, correct?" Two dark black eyes stared at Ocean blue.

"Yeah" Naruto answered.

"How would you like to sit with us for today?" Madara asked, making every Uchiha look at him in confusion. The chances of Madara asking non-Uchiha members to sit at the table was slim to non-existent. If anything, it was every other Uchiha whom invited non-Uchiha but Madara had never. Madara Uchiha was strictly for the Uchiha thus making everyone startle at the sudden question and suggestion.

"B-but Madara-nii, you've never asked anyone to sit with us. This is the greatest chance in a life time, Naruto Uzumaki" Obito managed to say through his bewilderment. Itachi just smiled towards Naruto. Shisui crossed his arms with a small frown. Izuna had two thumbs up very excited to have a non-Uchiha at the table.

"We have to vote on it, those are the rules" Sasuke coldly added as he glared at Naruto with intense fury.

"Who cares about those stupid rules? I made them up so I can break them. They don't even matter anyways, no one pays attention to them. Sit with us, Naruto" Madara's smirk only doubled and made Naruto more intrigued.

Sasuke heavily scoffed as he gave Madara a fixed glare.

"Yet those rules still apply when any of us wants to invite someone?" The raven's voice was beyond irritated and coated in poison.

"Shuddap, Sasuke. Quit complaining. Madara-nii is the leader, he puts the rules and only he can break them. Don't like it? Then leave!" Obito challenged Sasuke's sour words. Naruto already liked Obito and his opposition against Sasuke.

"You're the one who should leave" Sasuke bitterly acclaimed while furrowing his eyebrows deeply.

"I ain't the one complaining and bitching about Madara-nii's rules" Obito quickly defended his stand against the angry littlest Uchiha.

"Yes, Sasuke. If this bothers you so much, leave the table" Madara silently intervened and as soon as he spoke, everyone settled down and Sasuke accepted quietly but grumbled.

"So?" Madara was still awaiting for the blond's answer.

"Yeah, I suppose so" Naruto sat down next to Obito Uchiha and he didn't pay much mind that Sasuke also sat next to him. He could not avoid Sasuke even in lunch. At least Naruto felt special and quite famous, being the only non-Uchiha in the table allowed.

"So what do you guys do? Do you guys discuss home work here?" The Uzumaki inquired mainly at the leader.

"Hahaha, I like you already. You get to sit with us for a whole week." Everyone in the table could not believe that Madara, the anti-social Uchiha, was being this friendly to someone that wasn't Uchiha, it was almost suspicious.

"Discuss homework?" Shisui quirked an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Why would we ever do that?" Izuna was lost, especially since he never liked doing homework (but he reluctantly did it) much less discuss it.

"I would get a headache and never sit here if we did that" Obito pointed out matter of factly. (He hardly did his homework but copied Kakashi's homework)

"No, we discuss anything we really want. Although, since you are new to this table and not an Uchiha, let's ask you some questions first if you aren't bothered by the suggestion, Naruto-kun" Itachi looked at him gently. Naruto right away noticed that Itachi was extremely polite unlike his younger brother.

"Well, I don't mind at all but since I know little of most of you except rumors I also have my questions for you all" Naruto grinned happily.

"Granted, no objections" The leader saw nothing wrong with the proposition.

If Sasuke rarely spoke, now he talked even less. He kept quiet as he heard the questions being exchanged. He hated the fact that Uzumaki Naruto had the exclusive privilege of sitting with them, he was not Uchiha.

"So, Naruto you like sushi?" Madara asked awaiting for an answer.

"I guess its fine but I love ramen" The raven already knew most of the replies of the blond.

"I'll make sure to buy you some, bro" Obito had become quite close to Naruto in less than an hour.

"We could all go after school to Ichiraku ramen!" Naruto exclaimed overjoyed by the friends he suddenly begun to make.

"Sure, Naruto-kun. I wouldn't mind and neither would Shisui" Itachi nodded quietly, making Shisui roll his eyes at Itachi for answering for him.

"Where is this place?" Izuna was quick to question.

"You've never tried it! Well you are today after school, definitely!" He gave Izuna a thumb up as he smiled excited. Izuna looked at his aniki for approval receiving a quick nod from him as his approval.

"Okay, then, we all go!" Izuna smiled at everybody, merry and joyed to try new food.

After a while more, Naruto concluded that the Uchiha weren't as bad as he initially thought they were or people had said. It was Sasuke whom gave them a bad name.

"So then Bakakashi said he was going to perform in the play and I laughed because the guy doesn't know how to act" Obito started to laugh uncontrollably and cackling as he exploded into a laughing mess. No one else seemed to get his apparent joke, except Naruto who laughed as he seem to get it.

"Great! Now we have two Obitos' aka two idiots" Sasuke hissed in sheer annoyance.

"Sasuke be nice or don't say anything at all" Itachi was quick to correct and reprimand Sasuke. Sasuke only stuck his tongue out at Obito discreetly. Obito stuck out his middle finger out in the open. Sasuke just ignored him as he rolled his eyes.

A tall man with tan skin, long brown hair, and soft brown eyes came in the back of Madara and shut his eyes closed with his two hands,

"Who is it?" The man was playing with the leader of the Uchiha all calm about such a display. The Uchiha sighed heavily.

"I know it's you, Hashirama" Madara stated quickly, making said man remove his hands.

"How do you always figure me out?" The man whined to Madara.

"Uh- maybe because you always do that and because your voice" Madara rolled his eyes in pure annoyance.

"Oh, I shouldn't have spoken then, gyahaha!" His laugh was loud and quite disturbing.

"What do you want? Go to your table, Senju" Madara crossed his arms as he eyed the tall man.

"Um, why do you let Naruto sit here and not me? No offense, Naruto" The man turned to Naruto and smiled and he quickly turned his full attention to the long haired Uchiha.

"Who's he?" Naruto had to question the Uchiha next to him.

"He's Madara-nii's considered best friend but also greatest rival. I don't know how to explain exactly. Hashirama Senju is the leader of the Senju and he bothers Madara-nii a lot as well as follows him around the two are pretty close but it seems that they both have this kind of bromance yet their friendship is destructive, loses its innocence prettily easy, toxic and abusive mainly because Madara-nii treats him badly." Obito answered Naruto's question. It still didn't make much sense to Naruto but he pretended to understand for the sake of Obito not repeating himself again.

"Because I want to" Madara said so calmly.

"It's not fair! I should be able to sit with you" Hashirama protested, sounding very childish.

"We are leaders, we can't leave our tables, Hashirama" The Uchiha fired back, expressionless and swiftly.

"I got Tobirama to take over for me, meanwhile I'm gone" The Senju continued, pouting at Madara in a failed attempt to convince him.

"Go with your brother" Madara began to get aggravated by the Senju's considerable advances.

"Hah, okay but sooner or later I will get to sit next to you, Mada-chan" Madara rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples. Damned Senju calling him such degrading nicknames. Naruto was eating Ino's bento box and Sasuke couldn't help but to look at him eating it.

He knew why Naruto always frustrated him. It was quite clear to see why. Naruto and Sasuke were two exact polar opposites, the kind of opposites that could never hope to complement one another and much less befriend each other. Naruto was much like the sun: bright, warm, kind, social, friendly, loud, shining, radiant, gentleness, impactful and life. Sasuke was like the moon: dark, cold, mean, antisocial, evil, quiet, dull, dim, brute, unimportant, and death. Naruto always smiled and seemed happy with life, something Sasuke wished he could have. Sasuke hardly ever smiled and was not content even the slightest with life. He always felt something was lacking in him, something big was missing in his life. A space remained vacant in his life and that caused him deep unhappiness and dissatisfaction as well as irritation. Naruto, however, seemed to be okay with life. With all of its short comings. With all of its setbacks, with all of its adversities, with all of the mishaps. Sasuke in the other hand always felt something empty because clearly, he wasn't at all happy neither with life or himself. Naruto lived so genuinely happy that it was contagious to those around him and Sasuke envied that. With a ray of hope for a greater tomorrow and greater happiness. So simply, Naruto made everything bearable. Although cliché Naruto was an optimist and Sasuke knew he was a pessimist. Sasuke struggled to think about just today and each day was worse to him. Even if he hated to admit it, he knew clearly despite so many women liking him, sitting with the most popular people in the school, being close to his elder brother, having his parents eternal love, Sasuke knew he was alone. He was by himself. It hurt often times than not but he always tried to ignore that little pain that at times would nag him. He was with no one else, no one was next to him. It was probably his fault for building walls and closing himself to everyone else. He craved to have someone next to him yet at the same time he was scared to let anyone inside too much. Afraid that the person he let in would betray him, hurt him, damage him, or leave him. He hated to admit this but when he saw Naruto smile so simply he always hoped for Naruto to be the one he let inside to walk next to him. And that's why Naruto Uzumaki was a dangerous person but he never left from Sasuke' side, the more Sasuke tried to avoid him, the more Naruto was present and for once Sasuke decided to push those ideas away and actually try with Naruto…

**TBC**

* * *

><p>That's the end for this long chapter! What did you think? Let me know in a review, okay? :3 So yay for those introductions and to Sasuke's inner thoughts hehe. Next chapter we will still have Sasuke and Naruto but also with a shift towards Kakashi and Obito, also expect to see Rin in the mixture :D<p>

a/n: I will probably update at earliest next week and if not in a month the latest, but the more reviews I get, the faster I will update! Y'know that is my encouragement. Well until next time, have a great day!


	4. Chapter 3: Sometimes you are friends,

**Hello, **My wonderful readers! ^_^ Wow! I'm so happy I got to update a little bit earlier and all, happy late Valentine's day to all of you may you have had a great day! cuz you are worth it! :) Come in and there isn't much to discuss today other than I finished writing the chapter quickly and said why not update earlier. A friendly reminder, that once this story reaches Chapter 5 I will be working on my other fic _'What did I do to deserve this'_ which is also fantastic, you should check it out if you'd like but I will be implementing my time on my two fics this one and my other one. Right now, I'm solely focused on this fic but I will finish BOTH okay :D I have also began to draw and plan for my cover for this story but we will see how that goes. Anyways

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine! Not the manga/storyline/anime/characters blablabla we all already should know that! Only thing I claim is the plot of the story, ok :D Naruto belongs to its respective owners as I am by no way affiliated with it! **

Okay read and hopefully you enjoy the newest addition of this piece! review if you fo enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Sometimes you are friends, sometimes you are frenemies, sometimes you are best friends, sometimes you are nothing and sometimes you are more<strong>

Lunch was a pleasant time for the freshman Naruto and he even got escorted to his next class by the famous Uchiha. Sasuke and he both entered to their science class. Naruto sat down on the rear tables as usual. To his great surprise, Sasuke sat next to him (Sasuke normally sat in front and never next to him by choice)He seemed a tad nervous as he fidgeted and kept silent.

"Huh? Sasuke do you feel alright?" Naruto chuckled as he questioned the raven sitting next to him.

"B-baka, of course I do" Sasuke stuttered before finding the right words to respond. Naruto smiled as he insinuated that maybe Sasuke was trying to get along since they both sat in the same lunch table now.

"If you say so" Naruto looked at Sasuke intensely to get a reaction from him.

"What are you looking at, baka?" Sasuke looked down, extremely flustered.

"I'm looking at a teme Uchiha" Naruto played along, with no harm in his words.

"Baka, Naruto. I should call you Naru-baka" The raven smirked lightly.

"Oh? Then I should call you Sasu-teme" Naruto barked back, continuing this game.

"Call me whatever you like, it doesn't change the fact that you're an idiot." Sasuke faced Naruto successfully.

"Hmph, we'll see that sooner or later" Naruto replied with no intention to lose.

"Just give it up, baka"

"I never give up, teme"

Sasuke smirked a bit more and Naruto smiled recognizing their bond and that they were actually getting somewhat along (Through odd circumstances)

The teacher then arrived and creeped half the class out as he looked eerily like a snake.

"Hello. My name is Orochimaru. I will be teaching you all science. Rules are as followed: Do your work and turn it in on time, get to class on time, those are it. You need to be partnered up so chose a partner quickly before I chose for you. Hurry and partner up." Everyone began to choose their closest friends and partnered up with them. Karin went lunging towards Sasuke but he shoved her away as he also struggled to remove Sakura as well.

"Who are you choosing, Sasuke-kun? ~" Both repeated quickly and desperately needy.

"My partner is Naruto" Sasuke managed to catch the blond off-guard. Naruto had not in a million years expect Sasuke to pick him as his partner. Naruto nevertheless smiled towards the frowning raven. The two clingy teenage girls stared at Naruto hard and furiously left, barely accepting defeat.

"Feel flattered to be chosen by you" Naruto winked, cooing the silent Uchiha.

"I did it just for them to leave me alone" Sasuke quickly countered as he flushed again. Naruto enjoyed making Sasuke shy and teasing him proved to be extremely entertaining.

"Sure, sure~" Naruto used the seductive tone with a teasing face.

"Hn" Sasuke quietly answered, if 'hn' was an appropriate answer.

"'Hn' is not a proper word" Naruto exclaimed, siding with a no.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked as he responded with the same reply.

"Okay, now you're just saying that to get me mad!" Naruto crossed his arms across his chest.

"Haha, you're such an idiot" His rival lightly laughed, continuing to tease the Uzumaki blond. If Naruto wanted to play that game then the Uchiha would not back down, show him and own him.

The science class, even though it had few rules, was rigorous and pretty high level. Sasuke didn't find a problem with the amount of work they had but Naruto shuddered at the thought of having three home works for this class already.

"It's a good thing we live kinda close to each other" Naruto admitted his relief sheepishly since one of their home works was to conduct research in partners and with that research do an essay.

"I mean only for the essay, is what I meant" Naruto hated the Uchiha's smug expression once he said that. He face palmed himself as he corrected his statement.

"Hn, sure" Sasuke continued in a conceited yet playful tone.

"Y'know, the bento box you let me have was great. I gotta thank Ino later" Naruto quickly jumped back, with a triumphant smile defeating his prior embarrassment.

"Hn, better for a dog to eat the food than let it be thrown away, right?" Sasuke indifferently spoke, looking at Naruto with the opposite demeanor. Cocky and stuck up.

"Dog? Fine then but you're the cat! That way I can beat your ass up" Naruto winked after recovering from that major hit of an insult.

"It fits us in an odd way. You're stupidly loyal like a dog and I am very picky and choosy like a cat" Sasuke brought up an interesting point Naruto could not quickly dismiss.

"Cool! You should be a cute neko for Halloween, it will fir you perfect!" The blond was serious enough to make Sasuke stutter before opposing the ridiculous and repulsive idea.

"Hell no. Are you crazy? Me cute? Haha, good one" Sasuke purposely made an intimidating facial gesture to show that he was anything but cute.

"I'll be a nine tail fox if you are a cat" Naruto chanted, not yet giving up on Neko Sasuke to be brought to fruition.

"In your dreams. Anyways why are we discussing costumes when that stupid holiday is like two months away?" He couldn't help but wonder.

"Because we need to prepare in the meantime to not be in a rush the day before" The Uzumaki grinned fully.

"Idiot!" Sasuke crossed his arms in all seriousness but wasn't really serious just imposed the act.

"Teme! Can't wait for school to be over! Going to Ichiraku with the Uchiha and a teme" The blond never looked as happy as when he stated that. He smiled widely and Sasuke just shook his head softly, hoping not to ruin Naruto's vibrancy by Naruto seeing which he did.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto was quick to notice.

"I'm not going with all of you" Sasuke said so soft that it amazed him that Naruto did hear it.

"WHAT? What do you mean? You are an Uchiha even if you are a teme Uchiha! Why? Why don't you wanna go?" His once smiley expression now looked completely dejected which shocked Sasuke because he didn't know he had such control over the blonde's happiness. It made him feel kind of horrid that he was the reason for that glum look.

"I am going to be busy at home" Sasuke softly replied.

"Liar! You just don't wanna go because Obito is gonna be there and he's like my best friend and you're just jealous of him" The blond pointed his finger directly at the raven with such dumb logic.

"Hahaha, you're such a baka. I'll never be jealous of Obito and he already has a best friend, sorry to disappoint. Everyone in that tables does anyways" The dark haired raven acknowledged the fact.

"What do you mean Obito has another best friend?!" Strangely enough, Naruto felt dismayed by Obito's 'betrayal' because he had another best friend and not him.

"Yeah, his name is Kakashi Hatake. They are in the same classes and grade" The raven's intentions were to breed jealousy and envy, which he successfully did manage to plant on Naruto.

"Ugh, no wonder he has the advantage but still I will meet him and tell him to find a new BFF because Obito is already mine" Naruto quickly decided on with a happy grin.

"Hn, moron" Sasuke couldn't help but to laugh at Naruto's stupidity and words.

The rest of the classes were fairly simple. After science with Orochimaru-sensei they took language with Yakushi-sensei and he was creepy as well but not as much as Orochimaru. He was more relaxed and gave no homework to Naruto's joy. Yakushi was a very close friend to Orochimaru which explained the creepy similarities. Physical education was a pain for Sasuke and Naruto as well as everyone else. They were made to run 100 laps and do 100 pushups as well as sit ups and jumping jacks. The instructor was a tall man with a weird outfit and a haircut even worse of a bowl. His name was Maito Dai and he was obsessed with intense heavy training as well as sweat Sasuke safely concluded. Luckily, Division was only each Friday, thus the school day came to an end after P.E. Naruto never felt so accomplished before. He had attended each of his classes and wasn't bored as hell nor tempted to cut, which in part he admitted was because of his partner. As his luck would have, Sasuke was his partner in the last two classes as well, therefore he was stuck with the quiet Uchiha but now he didn't really mind it.

After school, once he left the school after taking his stuff from his locker he enjoyed the day. It wasn't hot nor was it cold, the temperature was just right. He spotted Ino Yamanaka walking home with Sakura, Karin, Hinata, and Tenten. They all momentarily stopped, taking note of the fast approaching blonde.

"Thank you, Ino. Your bento box was delicious. You should make some more and not give up!" Naruto smiled at her warmly. She returned the smile and thanked him but her smile faltered as she saw the person behind the Uzumaki male.

"Let's go, dobe" It was oddly shocking that Sasuke took Naruto away from the scene. Both were walking next to each other in a rushed manner and Naruto honestly was dumbfounded. Sasuke snatched him from the girls and he did not see it coming.

"Tell Oka-san that I am going with some friends to Ichiraku, Karin" He managed to yell to his cousin who nodded in agreement.

"Sasuke, where are we going?" The blond looked at him for an explanation.

"We are going to get Obito. I heard he's in a fight right now" Naruto's eyes widened at Sasuke's revelation.

"Where? How? With who? Why? Obito is so friendly so it's not possibl-" Naruto was cut off and couldn't finish voicing his racing thoughts as Sasuke yanked his sleeve while running with Naruto dragged close behind.

"Screw you, Senju! You think I am scared of you just cuz you're a damn junior?" Obito spat angrily avoiding said Senju's attacks.

"You ain't nothing, damned cry baby Uchiha!" The aggressor was a man named Tobirama Senju who openly loathed the Uchiha. Each and every single one of the Uchiha. There was a huge circle with the two angered males in the middle just outside the school's entrance.

"Give him hell, Obito!" Izuna shouted with utter joy and pleasure as he casted a menacing look at Tobirama.

"This ought to be interesting" Itachi calmly added.

"What? No, stop Tobi! Aren't you gonna stop him, Mada?" The tall elder Senju asked his friend who was standing next to him about the younger Uchiha ready to fight his smaller brother.

"Me? Why should I? I will let Obito hurt Tobirama enough and get rid of his existence" Madara grinned evilly fancying the last cruel thought.

"My bro is way stronger, he's gonna hurt Obito" Hashirama was apparently the only one with concern for both parties and with some sense compared to everyone else.

"Go, Obito!" Shisui happily cheered

"That's my cousin" Shisui began to pointlessly tell random spectators, proud of his smaller cousin, while pointing at him.

"Brother! Stop this!" Even if Hashirama yelled as loud as he could, his desperate scream was in vain as his voice was drowned out by the many other shouting voices. Obito had put up a great defense. He hadn't attacked yet as he only blocked Tobirama's blows.

"Once Obito attacks, he's gonna murder Tobirama's ass" The Uchiha leader grinned evilly, in satisfaction at the thought of Tobirama with two black eyes, bruises, missing tooth, ripped out hair and a broken pride.

"After all, Obito got taught by the very best, yours truly" The dark haired Uchiha added as he snorted like a mad man.

"Obito is getting in so much trouble if the school sees this fight" Kakashi Hatake was the only brave one enough who dared to get in the middle of both ferocious men, exchanging vulgar insults and with true murderous intent.

"Get the fuck outta here, Bakakashi! I could handle this bitch ass by myself" Obito tried shoving the shorter man away, but Kakashi did not budge at all as he was steady implanted in the middle of both men, facing the Uchiha.

"No, Obito. I won't let you go get in trouble. You know better than this, you are better than this, you are more than this" Normally the crows would 'boo' and detest the person that ended such a fight and their entertainment but this scene before them was too powerful and deep. Kakashi and Obito were exact opposites and were known as best frienemies. Their friendship was odd (most of the closest friendships involving the Uchiha were) yet Kakashi really cared about his best friend and would always look out for him. He would always try to keep Obito as far as he could from trouble, flunking, and from bad people who caused him bad influences. It was in a sense protection and cooling off Obito's rage right now was the sole thing in his mind. Later on, Obito could get mad at him, blame Kakashi, and hate Kakashi for this but he had to keep Obito safe at any risk. Kakashi was a man that hardly displayed any emotion and it was hard for him to do so which he often disliked yet helped him in various areas in his life. One, he was a very popular and renown student even being familiar to the Great Four (Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hyuga) and that was something worthy of noting. He was well favored by the Uchiha clan because of his cool composition and inability to express emotions openly. Often they said that he was the true Uchiha and Obito wasn't. Obito was never really pleased by Kakashi being favored over him by his clan but Kakashi did at least acknowledge him and gave Obito his rightful place as what he was.

"Get out of my way!" Obito angrily wailed as he attempted to push the Hatake away from him but couldn't even move him an inch. Kakashi really disliked when Obito was railed up because he was hot headed and head strong so it took a lot to cool him off and his rancor would not appease quickly.

"NO! I won't let you get into that fight anymore. I won't move at all so stop this nonsense and lets go to clear your head" for Kakashi to actually raise his usually smooth and soft voice was an extreme rarity as he was usually cool and composed. He tugged on Obito's sleeve and took his wrist as he left the scene with the smaller Uchiha in his hold. He dragged Obito and him out of the boisterous scene. Tobirama was left flabbergasted at such commotion.

"Shame on you bro, you are older than Kakashi and he still handled all of this better than all of us" Hashirama shouted to his younger brother. He was in truth, ashamed of himself as well because he didn't had the guts to intervene the way Kakashi did so boldly (maybe if it was Madara fighting instead, he would have. Deep down he knew if it was Madara, he would have jumped without a second thought) He was regardless still more ashamed and angered with Tobirama.

"Tch, whatever" Tobirama slicked his white fluffy hair in a condescending manner.

"What kind of example do you want to show Kawarama? Itama? Brush up that act, bro" Hashirama never really enjoyed scolding his brother as he seldom did so and it was normally Tobirama yelling at him and lecturing him as well but his younger brother took it too far this time around.

"You're overreacting, Hashirama. It would have been good if he would have gotten his ass handed to him by Obito, it's a shame really. The example he would have shown his brothers would have been how they could also get their ass beat by the Uchiha" Madara relished in voicing his venomous words to engulf Tobirama in more danger, he then casually continued

"Kakashi saved you so be thankful to him, otherwise" That worked to fuel the Senju's wrath and Madara already managed to get on his last damned nerve which he so expertly always knew how to. Izuna walked in front of Tobirama facing him head on. He smiled a sweet yet fake smile as he coughed three times softly in his palm, adding to the dramatic effect. He looked at Tobirama as he said

"Hey, at least you tried to land a hit. At least you tried." With that said, Izuna left sharing his laughter with the rest of his clansmen whom also joined in on the laughter rampage. Tobirama clicked his tongue in annoyance while pondering how on earth was Obito so good at defense? Maybe he sucked at offense? It still aggravated the smaller Senju as he voiced his intense dislike for the bunch.

"Uchihas!" He seethed in not being able to pummel Obito.

Sasuke and Naruto finally managed to get into the crows as they both struggled to squeeze their way in at first to no avail until now.

"It's a good thing Kakashi stopped everything already" Sasuke sighed in relief and annoyance that this even had to happen when it clearly could have been avoided.

"I should have come in time" Naruto sweat dropped as he felt helplessly hopeless.

"See why that guy is Obito's best friend? He's the person we trust Obito to the most! And Obito is a lot to handle so Kakashi does well, despite Obito being a handful" Sasuke rubbed his eyes, already too frustrated with everyone being loud and obnoxious, luckily the crowd dispersed and went on their own ways home.

"Well how about that ramen now, baka?" Sasuke was the one to ask the blonde whom happily cheered as he continuously nodded, too content with Sasuke for changing his mind and deciding to go as well.

"Let's go then" Itachi softly said as he went, following behind both Uzumaki and Uchiha younger males. Izuna dragged Madara with him who was busy having a pointless and endless argument with Hashirama but did follow Izuna. Shisui followed Itachi, walking directly next to him as they both conversed. Naruto and Sasuke walked in front of everyone as Naruto lead the way but Sasuke was next to him both recounting the stupid unnecessary fight. Madara and Izuna were next to each other as always, Izuna had his arm interlocked with his elder brother's, both devastated by the outcome which was Tobirama's 'survival' as they put it and mourned the fact that Tobirama didn't at least have one black eye. Naruto then noticed that most of the Uchiha were ruthless and cruel to the people they despised as shown by someone so kind like Obito; Even if he was kind and friendly, if you grinded his nerves or mistook that as stupidity, he would break your face. It made Naruto feel so thankful and good that he was received well by majority, if not all. He wondered where could have Obito gone to? He probably wasn't gonna tag along and that made Naruto feel a bit saddened.

In less than 20 minutes, they arrived in the Ramen stand that read 'Ichiraku Ramen' they all went inside. There, Naruto was quick to spot Obito smiling kindly specifically towards him…or was he imagining that and he wasn't looking at him?

"I told you I was buying you ramen today, Naruto" Obito confirmed that Naruto was correct.

Next to Obito's right seat was a fresh bowl of Ramen served to which Obito showed Naruto it was for the blond. Naruto smiled and briefly thanked Obito as he sat down on his right and devoured the fresh noodles that were still warm. The rest of the Uchiha took their seats: Sasuke sat on Naruto's right, on his right Itachi claimed his spot, Of course Shisui sat on Itachi's right side immediately, Izuna followed not really caring too much as Madara sat on Izuna's right and occupied the final seat on the right section. Naruto wasn't slow to see that in Obito's left side was the Kakashi Hatake guy sitting down.

"Obito, why did you get into a fight?" Naruto slurped his noodles, drowning on each as he spoke with food in his mouth.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, dobe" Cautioned Sasuke which Naruto ignored rather carelessly.

"Cuz that guy gets on my nerves. He thinks he's all high and mighty pftt I would have put him in his place and wrecked his ass" Madara silently nodded at Obito's exclamation. Naruto grinned agreeing with Obito as well. Kakashi shook his head apprehensively.

"It's better to be safe than sorry" He eyed Obito carefully as he said it, while he received his plate of Ramen as did Obito.

"Give me a break, won't you? That guy was asking for his ass to get beat practically begging for it" Obito annoyingly stuffed some noodles in his mouth. This was the first time in this stand and he already decided it wouldn't be his last time. The noodles and broth were both so delicious. Naruto happily and internally thanked Obito because the kind Uchiha had ordered Naruto's bowl first which he was appreciative for.

"They are taking too long" Madara sighed, loud enough for the Ramen guy to hear , of course on purpose so he could pace it up a bit.

"Nii-san, can you for once not be rude?" Izuna fired a look at his elder brother in frustration due to his lack in manners.

"Madara is never patient" Itachi was quick to comment, Madara offered no rebuttal accepting the remark.

"Got that right" Shisui agreed blindly with his best friend.

In a few more minutes, Sasuke was served. Itachi was later attended who politely showed his thanks. Shisui was next but was too hungry and busy to eat leaving no thanks. Izuna followed, delighted when the bowl arrived for him. He quickly snapped a photo of the dish and announced he was going to show it off tomorrow at school, as he'd never seen a ramen so delicately prepared just looking at it added to his hunger but the smell triggered Izuna to take a bite and once he tasted it, he knew the flavor was far more superior than the presentation of it.

Madara looked at everyone enjoying their meal and he grumbled at having to wait with a very empty stomach and strong appetite. He suspected that the owner most likely had him waiting more and prolonged his food on purpose since Madara was very impolite and brash but now he was beginning to get mad. After a rather long minutes, Madara's dish was served. He didn't offer a thanks but did bow his head slightly to show his appreciation. He took a spoonful and wondered where was this ramen his whole life and why did it take so long to find it?

"You like it, aniki?" Izuna didn't really need a verbal answer because just by looking at his brother's pleased face was the answer written all over. Madara nodded and gave a thumbs up as he continued eating his noodles.

"It is rather good" Itachi slurped the few noodles left in his dish.

"It's really delicious wow!" Shisui was happy he decided to tag along and was by no means disappointed by this experience.

"So how is it, Sasuke?" The blonde next to him was rather imperative as he questioned the silent raven.

"It is good, dobe" Sasuke ate with no other words as he was taught to eat in silence and peace.

"My bro Naruto knows bomb food and flamin' ramen" Obito high-five the blonde as they both shared a friendly gesture.

"I had already been here but it is good" Kakashi stated, emotion void in his eyes and speech.

"You had already been here and never told me before nor take me? Bruh, what kind of friend is you?" The loud Uchiha furrowed his brows at the Hatake male, adding a slight pout to match his disappointment.

"Obito, just stop with the ghetto talk and words" The Hatake answered completely dodging Obito's questions.

"What eves, you don't control me" He stuck out his tongue in a joking manner as he finished his entire bowl.

"I'm full but we got to come here again. This could be our chill spot, yo" Obito exclaimed, looking at Naruto particularly for an answer.

"Mm, yeah that would be so cool" Naruto shouted in complete agreement with the Uchiha.

"Hn, once an idiot always an idiot" Sasuke arrogantly smirked, looking at Naruto solely which Obito didn't catch.

"Speak for yo self" Obito was quick to insult when it wasn't even him who Sasuke directed it to.

"Wasn't talking to you, moron" Sasuke rolled his eyes with Obito's stupidity.

"Now, now Sasuke, be polite. Yes this could be our place to meet up" Itachi smiled very faintly.

"Agreed!" Madara's otoutou also joined in with no doubt about it.

"Hai, hai" Shisui nodded as his stamp of approval.

"Which other place could it be? Definitely here" The Leader of the Uchiha found nothing wrong at the suggestion, making it final that this was to be their hang out place.

After Obito finished paying for everyone's meals minus Kakashi who insisted on paying for his own, everybody was thanked and waved off by the owner of the stand. It was a very satisfying experience and their tummies were full in a most joyous manner. Itachi and Sasuke walked home with Naruto since the three lived very near each other. Shisui parted on his own, he would have to take the train back home. He waved goodbye to everyone and made Itachi laugh before leaving. Madara and Izuna took their own leave, both brothers lived closer to the school but far enough for at most a 20 minute walk. Obito was usually picked up by a limousine but he had rather walked since he didn't live exaggeratedly far away but at least 45 minutes away. He was rather athletic and enjoyed either walking, sprinting, jogging, running or a combination of these. Kakashi walked next to him, both going to Obito's house to do homework and hang out for a while.

Sometimes Obito couldn't help but feel bad for Kakashi. Kakashi never had a strong bond with his family and after his mom left his dad when Kakashi was only three years old things took a turn for the worse. Kakashi growing up had a lot of major disagreements with his father Sakumo Hatake, enough to make Kakashi move out of his father's house and rent on his own as far as he could from his father's area, stating that day when he saw Obito that he would never see his father ever again with a single tear in his eye. Kakashi had to work each weekday at 6 pm he would report to work each day and was responsible enough that after 6 months, he was promoted to a higher position. He was extremely meticulous and dedicated. A lot of people wondered why he always looked lazy and out of it, well he always lacked rest and sleep since he also went to school each day and put all his effort in his studies as well. It was quite amazing how he managed to land the #1 spot of all sophomores and kept it as well as provide for himself. He was like wonder boy, capable of doing anything and everything. Nothing was impossible for Kakashi Hatake and Obito secretly admired him for that.

"Why are you so quiet, Obito?" The shorter male asked, making Obito abandon his flooding thoughts.

"Huh? Nothing, I just wanted to thank you for stopping me. If you hadn't been there, I would have probably be in detention right now instead. Although I regret not leaving the Senju bastard purple all over" Kakashi only shook his head as he tried but failed to suppress his chuckling.

"You are such an Obito" somehow his words seemed as an open insult, even if that was his own name.

"Hey!" Obito whined, as he pouted looking more pathetic and childish which he figured but didn't seem to care.

"Not a bad thing, actually a good thing" His best friend smiled through his mask as he closed his eye.

"…" For Kakashi to be so kind was extremely rare. Obito was at a loss of words and struggled to hide his weak blush.

"Did you see Rin?" He quickly broke the silence from his part.

"I think I saw her when you were about to fight. She cheered for you but as I went to get you, she tried stopping me and told me something about not wanting me to get hurt or something of that sort, anyways other than that I haven't really." The young Uchiha wondered how on Earth Kakashi could be so dense about Rin's obvious feelings for him. It was so obvious she liked him which undoubtedly hurt Obito and maybe that's why Kakashi didn't accept her cuz he knew of Obito's feelings towards her and respected that yet it wasn't his friend's fault, if anything it was Obito's fault for not being good enough. He often blamed Kakashi in his mind but knew it wasn't his fault and that Kakashi didn't deserved to be blamed that it wasn't fair to him but that was love: a complicated and painfully intricate wound in the heart he guessed that's how it was supposed to be as he hurted.

They both walked in an odd but pleasant silence for majority of the walk. Kakashi Hatake feigned indifference most of the time but he couldn't describe how on earth the man walking next to him, the airhead known as Obito Uchiha and him became friends. At first he didn't know what to call their relation; they were on okay terms but Obito often crossed the line of rivalry as well as it was a love and hate bond for a long time. Obito mainly centralized the hate part of their relation by competing with Kakashi especially for Rin. Kakashi's forte was the love of their bond, as he often offered his help to Obito ever since they were small even if Kakashi was bad at those kinds of things and more than not he got Obito pissed especially the time when they were small and Obito was beaten by 8 kids but Kakashi kicked all of their butt by himself and protected Obito, but Obito was enraged by being rescued as he claimed he wasn't a sissy and it didn't help that Kakashi called him a cry baby after he tended his wounds from that day.

The Uchiha had even called him his frenemy, his bestest frenemy, and now suddenly just his best friend. It was both strange and wonderful how time changed everything and how the same time helped strengthen their bond. He had no problem acknowledging that Obito was his best friend because that's exactly who he was to Kakashi. Only Obito knew him well enough, even if Kakashi still kept a few deep secrets from him. Obito was the only person he told about being employed, renting on his own, his internal family strife, his every problem, dreams for the future and other secrets. He was the person he confided in, the one he let his guard down with, the one that cracked his hard shell. Honestly, he would be alone in the darkness without his friend and his amicable smile. He was the only one he has let deep down inside to see his soul. He didn't mind it and did not regret a thing as Obito also showed Kakashi his true inner self and trusted Kakashi with everything. Sometimes Kakashi wondered if Obito ever hid anything away from him just like Kakashi did but he was assured that Obito wasn't scum like him, Obito was the man with the sincere eyes thus by that he knew that he didn't.

He didn't know why it happened, how it happened, where it happened, what moment did it happen, it was a very difficult idea to even grasp how such a thing happened. Kakashi was perplexed and baffled. It took him long hours of research to figure out his great dilemma. He dared not to speak of it to anybody else, even Obito. Everything was a strange sensation; from his extreme heartbeat, to his sleeping fantasies, and his sudden urges as well as day dreams, all those things pointed out towards a single possible realization: Kakashi Hatake was in love with his best friend Obito Uchiha! His suspicions only heightened as he tried but failed to be attracted to his classmate Rin Nohara, whom Obito openly crushed hard on. It didn't feel natural or even right, it certainly didn't turn him on as when he stood in close proximity of Obito that almost made his heart break his chest and creep up his throat, he would stand feeling weak-kneed and with those sudden urges. Imagining Obito made Kakashi hard but no other woman had the same desired effect nor did any other male. He confirmed that indeed he was in love with his best friend and that was why he disliked emotions because he was well aware of the fact that Obito only had eyes for Rin and he was nobody to get in their way. He knew Obito would never look at him and suppressing his sexual thoughts of his best friend only made it worse for him, he had been holding onto that secret for a very long tome but he felt gross for being attracted to Obito and secretly hated himself for it. He wasn't right, it wasn't right to like boys when one was a boy. He always wondered why the other guys talked about women so openly and he was not even remotely interested. He thought it was normal, his sexual orientation was distorted and he was sickening for even liking his best friend in that way and it caused him immense pain and self-loathing that he cried himself to sleep a lot of nights after work and he swore to take this disgusting secret to his grave

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Okay, that marks the ending for chapter 3! Let me know what did you think of this chapter all in all, okay? If you haven't yet noticed, I enjoy writing Obito I just like how he is so carefree and comical, I love him! I felt kinda sad writing Kakashi's thoughts and feelings in the last few paragraphs, kinda seemed depressing a tad :( but that's okay. Next chapter we have a more focused shift on Hashirama and Madara's bond which I absolutely cannot wait for as Madara is one of my favorite characters in the whole thing!<p>

a/n: Okay, the more reviews I received, the quicker I update. You already know that rule, so please spare me a review to let me know your thoughts on my story all in all or chapter 3! I already began to write most of Chapter 4, almost done and it is more intense than this Chapter so if you want it fast and bad, please review! ^_^ okay well, Have a great day (hopefully you were luck enough to buy the chocolate in sale clearance!)


	5. Chapter 4: Separated we stand together

**Hello, **Welcome to all my lovely Reader! ^_^ I am glad to finally be able to update, yay finally~ Okay, so I took a while to update but did also update my other story in case you would like to also check that out 'What Did I Do to Deserve this' Chapter 5 has been updated and also now this story!

One warning is that next Chapter, Chapter 5 the rating of this story will be moved up to M aka Mature because of the first lemon. If you would still like to read the story and are not 18+ I can put a warning to the beginning of the lemon to the end so you can skip that as you go if my readers would like that please comment with yes to the idea, if not then you can skip the next chapter and read chapter 6 if it is posted. This is a rather long chapter and has a focus on Hashirama and Madara but also Tobirama and Izuna. Next chapter will also be Tobirama and Izuna but will include Hashirama and Madara as well. I saw it easy to instead include Chapter 4 and 5 with the two pairings involved and focused on! Also, the rating will also be changed due to alcoholic beverages, attempted suicide, hurting and all that in next chapter :o

so please read, hopefully enjoy the newest addition and if you do, Review as it motivates me a lot! Thanks to my reviewers, favs, follows! keep them coming ohh and before I forget! I received an interesting review last update

To: Marvin Harris, I love Madara Uchiha because I just do! you can't ask someone why they like someone because everyone has different tastes and preferences. BTW if you haven't read this story is an AU and Madara does NOT kill Rin in this work of Fiction thanks a lot for your review and your time. I will always love Madara ATW, he's the best regardless to me!

**Disclaimer: The Naruto manga/storyline/anime doesn't by any means belong to me. It belongs to the rightful owners and the mangaka. I do not claim it nor am affiliated any ways to it. Please enjoy my original ideas and plot which I do so claim!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Separated we stand and together we fall apart<strong>

It was extremely early in the morning as not even the sun had risen up in the Uchiha main household. Madara and Izuna's mom promptly woke the two up as she later went on to cook breakfast for the whole family. Izuna quickly got up and dressed himself up, he went to the bathroom to finish getting himself ready. The elder raven was stuck in his covers as he stifled a yawn and rolled his head in his pillow. He greatly disliked the mornings. How he wished to spend his mornings asleep, the early mornings were his worst enemies (besides Tobirama) He treasured immensely the last five minutes of sleep that might or might not later turn into an extra hour, not that he minded if it did.

"Madara! Up, right now, mister!" His mother yelled in anger. He rubbed his eyes as he struggled to sit up on his bed.

"Wha-huh?" Looking at the clock, he realized that he overslept an hour and a half roughly. It was already 7:00 am, making him stand up quickly. He dressed up immediately, brushed his hair sloppily, brushed his teeth rapidly, rinsed off with fast pace, cleaning his face instantly and drying it up even quicker. He walked downstairs with running steps and ignored his breakfast completely. He took his bag pack and ran towards the school, knowing Izuna most likely left him. Damn, he wondered why he felt someone shoving him in an attempt to wake him up. Curse his heavy sleeping habits. He supposed his eyes looked tiny, inflated, and that his eye bags were black but he had no time to worry of his appearance as he had to make it to class in less than thirty minutes which greatly infuriated the male. Ironically, he hated being in a rush; he enjoyed having time to pamper himself before going to school. He hated having to skip breakfast as well, making him groan in frustration. He knew this day would be bad already by the outcome of his morning. His routine had been disturbed and that grind his gears. Even if he had an hour and a half of sleep, he was still furious.

To his great relief, he managed to make it barely on time (though he had to skip going to his lockers and run quickly to get to his class) Before going to his seat, he wanted to punch Hashirama Senju for what he had heard him say.  
>"Is Mada going to be absent on the second day of classes?" He asked the red head Uzumaki who was sitting in his seat. She shrugged not knowing if he was or not.<p>

"No, I am here. Uzumaki, my seat." He announced, making the red head stand up and sit in her regular seat.

"Good morning, Mada-chan" The Senju waved to the more than usual angered Uchiha.

"Huh, don't talk to me!" The elder Uchiha spat angrily, not even sparing the Senju a look.

"Why are you being like this?" The taller male fell into a state of depression with dark clouds floating on top of him.

"Hn," He ignored the pathetic state of the Senju.

"Don't worry, Hashirama-kun, Madara-san might just have had a bad morning" The Uzumaki heiress smiled to the still depressed Senju.

"Mito is right, just ignore me and my cruel comments" Madara profusely rubbed his temples in a hope to calm his imminent anger.

"It's okay, Mada-chan! I understand and know you didn't mean it!" Hashirama quickly escaped his depression as he smiled towards the stern Uchiha. Mito sighed, already knowing Madara was the only one capable of taking Hashirama out of that undesired stage even if he was the only one who put him in it in the first place.

"Hey, Mada-chan, Mito what are you doing on Saturday?" The tan male questioned his friends.

"I am not doing anything" Mito smiled at the Senju male.

"I am doing everything" The Uchiha laughed at his remark that contrasted the Uzumaki's own reply.

"Are you busy then, Mada-chan?" Hashirama really gambled his life when he called the raven that humiliating nick name.

"Not sure, why?" Leave it to the Uchiha to question the Senju.

"Because I'm throwing a massive welcome party. It is kind of to celebrate us the seniors this year but every class level is invited." Of course the party animal: Hashirama Senju would throw a party the first weekend of school, the idiot basically searched for any reason to throw a party.

"I'll see if I can make it" Madara internally hoped to not ever attend and his mind was thinking of an excuse to miss it at this very moment.

"I will definitely go!" The red head Uzumaki happily said, smiling to Hashirama. No doubt she would go, she was after all not in Madara's shoes.

The last party was so terrible for multiple reasons. First reason was the lack of food, second was the stupid unnecessary Karaoke part and everyone's horrible voices and that the stupid Senju forced Madara to actually sing out loud (which he never dared to ever speak of yet Tobirama never failed to remind everyone at each chance he got, little shit) The loud music had damaged his ears and made his head throb in pain. Mainly, every student got drunk minus a few and him included because he'd be slaughtered by his father should he found out he drank alcohol. How the hell did Hashirama even managed to get Sake galore? Was something he always wondered of. The worst part of that already repulsive party was when Hashirama, the person who got the most drunk off his ass, came towards Madara and dragged him out of the main event and onto his own room silently. After a few uncomfortable minutes of thick silence and Madara noticing they were in the elder Senju's room, the Senju started sputtering complete nonsensical things and Madara proceeded to lay him in his bed, telling the Senju he needed to rest and that he was going to take care of him (damn that bastard Tobirama, where was he when he needed him?) Hashirama let himself fall to his bed rather compliantly and Madara dropped the blanket on top of his body. After that, the elder Senju forcibly gripped the non-expectant Uchiha's wrist and made him fall on top of Hashirama in a really embarrassing fashion. He remained shocked and unable to move because of the harsh grip in his left wrist. The Senju sat up quickly yet cautiously and with his free hand caressed the Uchiha's cold cheek. Looking at Madara in a longing way which confused Madara. That wasn't the look of a 'best friend' no, it was the look of a… After a few more seconds, Hashirama probably contemplated what his next move would have been and he released the wrist of the Uchiha that he had captive. He cupped his two cheeks and gently placed his lips with the soft plumb lips of the Uchiha. His eyelids closed rapidly, savoring the most of the Uchiha's lips. So soft and tasty just like he had imagined in his day dreams and wet dreams in the nights. Madara, however, widened his eyes in extreme puzzlement. Did this mean that?...

After being attached for a good while, Hashirama removed himself as he eyed the raven with still confusion. Hashirama faintly blushed and Madara flushed with embarrassment.  
>"That's right, I love you Madara" Those three forbidden words. Those words were the ones that Madara didn't need, he didn't want to hear them. His long years of suspicion proven true- Senju Hashirama his best friend and ultimate rival had just uttered those three forbidden words and Madara couldn't fucking believe it! He had his reasons to not doubt those three words to be true but he tried to fool himself that he Senju only cared for him as a best friend would. He didn't know if it was the alcohol speaking over his friend and he really wished it was so but he would be an utter fool if he tried to deceive himself again with that petty lie. He had no words to place for his drunken friend and he removed himself from the Senju as he crashed out the room. He felt torn and horrible that he left his best friend by himself but the Uchiha had already resolved that he wouldn't destroy his friendship with the Senju, he would act like nothing happened as if his ear heard nothing, as if Hashirama's lips never said the three forbidden words and kissed him, as if this whole commotion didn't happen and he dearly hoped that Hashirama would wake up with an extreme hangover and no memory of what had occurred. The Uchiha left the party as he headed to the river near the Senju mansion and his own tears welled up, falling continuously into the river's waters. He had never felt so terrible in his whole life without a reason to.<p>

Luckily, the next day Hashirama had indeed no recollection of the events that transpired between the two much to Madara's relief and relaxation.

So now that the Senju announced that he was throwing a new party, there was no way Madara Uchiha would risk the chances of the former incident happening all over again.

"Mada-chan, you have to come, you are like V.I.P!" Hashirama yelled loud enough for everyone to hear and made Madara cover his face, flushed.

"Uh- I just remembered I had to do something with my dad that day" Madara came up with the quickest most believable lie on the spot.

"You are a liar, you said your dad was gone for two weeks last week" Leave it to Mito to catch the Uchiha at his horrible lies, he internally cursed her out.

"Oh, did I say dad? I meant my mom" Madara forced out a fake laugh which Mito refused to buy anymore.

"Mada-chan, why don't you wanna go? You are making up excuses" The Senju entered in a fit of depression once again with his head down in the desk.

"Well, first of all, you do still call me that horrid nickname. Second, I'm busy that day and third of all, I'm busy every day, I have a life y'know?" The Uchiha had just managed to worsen the Senju's already horrible state.

"Why, Mada-chan? My best friend not going to my party will hurt me and my heart forever" The Uchiha hated when Hashirama used emotional manipulation on him because while it never worked when anyone did this to him, it worked wonders when Hashirama did do this, damned Senju. (Izuna also succeeded) Hashirama's teary face made Madara shut his eyes tightly and take a deep breath.

"Okay, okay, I'll go, damnit!" Madara hated how Hashirama could force him to do things he'd never really do. It was a curse most likely, he had more noticeable control over Madara than anyone else (besides Izuna, no duh) and that pissed Madara off, knowing his weakness and inability to say 'no!' and stay firm on his decisions with the Senju.

"Yay, thanks Mada! That's why you are my best friend!" Hashirama suffocated the raven in his arms, hugging him deeply and landed a sloppy kiss in his cheek, which Madara rubbed off with his palm.

"Idiot!" was all the Uchiha could mutter. Mito looked at the Senju with his hands tightened, embracing the Uchiha whom struggled to push him away, and later accepting the ridiculous hug. Even if she had a strong crush on Hashirama, she wasn't a naïve fool. For Hashirama, Madara was always first and she even guessed before Hashirama's three younger brothers. She didn't need to hear him say it, because his actions towards Madara showed everything his words lacked to speak. Hashirama Senju was deeply in love with Madara Uchiha for a very long time now. She of course could see that although in greater denial, Uchiha Madara also reciprocated the Senju's feelings even without knowing it himself.

"So why were you late?" The tan Senju managed to ask the raven who was still in his arms but no longer struggled.

"None of your business" The Uchiha snarled making Hashirama frown and Mito chuckle lightly.

Somehow the days ticked off quickly and it was the Saturday which Hashirama planned to throw his party for homecoming to school or whatever he had stupidly said.

Izuna was obviously invited, thus his younger sibling basically bombarded his room in an attempt to look for a decent enough outfit for the party.

"Ugh! I hate this. I don't have nothing nice to wear" Izuna complained softly, irritated as it was.

"You have more clothes than me, stop being so nitpicky and just decide on something" The elder was beyond frustrated by his younger brother's lack of final outfit. Izuna mumbled soft whines before he saw the perfect clothes and he had never worn the outfit he noticed before his sparkling eyes.

Izuna fitted himself in a dark blue t-shirt that accentuated his lean body. He dressed on his dark black jeans with a rocker design and a black denim jacket. His boots were short and also a dark blue. He accessorized with a necklace that had the Uchiha clan symbol. He sprayed more cologne than what he should have, making Madara dizzy and antsy with the smell too strong to bare. The elder Uchiha had dressed himself into more simple clothing. He sported a red button up shirt and black tight dress pants. He put on his pair of red converse and his gold wristwatch in his left wrist. That was what he decided to wear alongside a black leather jacket. He played with a few hairstyles before he pulled his hair up in a ponytail which made him resemble Izuna much more.

"Aniki, you look so cuteee!~" Izuna fawned at his elder and handsome brother.

"Thanks, Izu" He couldn't hide back his lingering smile.

"Are you ready, nii-san?" The youngest jumped in excitement while popping the question to his elder brother.

"Yeah, let's go" Madara exited the room and the house with his younger brother. He really liked that his mother left to visit their father in his work, making both enjoy the weekend with the house to themselves. They would take great advantage of their parents' absence but wouldn't dare throw a party because they loved keeping their house clean and polished and well their mother would kill them plus make them do chores which they hated.

"Since these are Hashirama's parties, I got to give you a few rules" Madara proceeded, making Izuna frown a bit.

"No alcohol for you, even if it's there, even if they offer it to you. None. No hook-ups, making out, one night stands. Have fun and wreck the Senju's house" Madara smirked at Izuna at the last rule, although his otoutou seemed upset at the former rules he quickly grinned at his elder brother in response.

The older Uchiha knew just how crowded Hashirama's parties could get and how out of hand but when he entered, he was both surprised and relieved to see not as many people as other times when he even forced his way in. Hashirama quickly excused himself from Deidara and Sasori, going towards his best friend and his best friend's younger brother.

"Mada-chan, I thought toy wouldn't make it but alas I see you here. Welcome, both Mada-chan and Izuna!" As he was greeted and stolen by Hashirama, Madara couldn't help but notice the reek of alcohol in Hashirama's breathing. He knew this would not be good but if Hashirama tried to take him away from the party, he wouldn't let him. It was such a perilous thing and he was a bit alarmed.

"Yo, there be my Maddy!" Obito came in, sitting down next to Madara who quickly took his seat next to Obito in great relief for once to see the other Uchiha.

"Are you also drunk, Obito?" Madara asked with a serious tone.

"Naw, I'm sober as heck and I don't want to be but I got to" He placed a sad face, showing how he felt.

"Good, you should stay sober. These parties are dangerous" Madara warned, mainly out of experience.

"I know but this time Hashirama-san said he only invited a few people because he knew a lot of people made you feel uncomfortable" Obito admitted what he knew, making Madara rethink and realize that Hashirama would do this for him and do a lot of crazy things for the raven. He put high emphasis of what Madara thought, liked, didn't enjoy and little details of the elder Uchiha and took him in high consideration which Madara really liked and made him blush faintly, barely visible.

"Hn, where are the other Uchiha?" Madara asked the younger Uchiha sitting next to him.

"How the hell should I know? Do I look like an Uchiha tracker to you?!" Madara erupted into laughter only agreeing with Obito. If Madara was the leader and didn't know of their location, Obito knew any less.

"By the way, where's Izuna?" That question awakened the Uchiha leader remembering that when they had entered, Hashirama pulled Madara away and now he squinted his eyes in search of Izuna.

"I don't know. I'm going to look for him" Madara's stomach began to churn, making feel queasy and very uneasy. He has a very bad gut feeling. He stood up and when he was about to walk away in search for his brother, a familiar figure stopped him, standing before him.

It was enraging for Madara to see Tobirama Senju blocking his way on purpose. Once Obito spotted too, he stood up next to Madara. Tobirama Senju's hair was combed although the fashion was the same as usual. His chain necklace had the Senju clan symbol. He had a dark gray shirt, white pants that were only a bit loose. He had an extravagant long coat, it was opened and had fur strands on top of the coat, on the sleeves, and at the end of his coat. He had rings in each of his fingers. He also had dark shades and a ridiculous belt that read '100% SENJU' which made Madara internally crack up.

"What do you want, Senju?" Madara quickly asked the still standing male that was blocking his way on purpose.

"Do you like my outfit?" Tobirama casually asked, getting suspiciously too close to the two Uchihas.

"That belt is ridiculous" Madara couldn't choke back a laugh.

"It's true, I'm one hundred percent Senju and you Uchiha can't change nor ruin that!" He angrily retorted.

"More like 100% JERK! Though Hahaha!" Obito began his snide remarks, earning him Madara's high five.

"Do you know where Izuna is?" Madara recovered from Obito's insulting yet funny retorts. Returning with a serious expression.

"No and even if I had, why would I ever tell you all?!" He had his time to rejoice, the bastard.

"Pft! That's because you don't know. Let's go look for him, Madara-nii" Obito pulled Madara away in search for Izuna. With all the people in the way, it was much harder than it should have been to find the smaller Uchiha.

Tobirama quickly went on his own search, the opposite way to also find the same person. Dammit, if he would have known that Izuna wasn't around Madara, he wouldn't have bothered to go over there with him and that dumb Obito. When he asked for Madara's opinion on his outfit, he was really planning on asking Izuna but since he wasn't there it was a bummer. Tobirama found himself stuck in a weird bunch. Apparently a few crazy people were doing a 'Twins competition' whoever had someone that looked like them but wasn't blood related won the competition. A bunch of stupid crap was what they were doing. He noticed Hashirama nearby telling Mito that Madara looked absolutely stunning with a pony tail, which Tobirama quickly disregarded because it was only distracting him from finding his target. He was later lucky enough to spot him in the weird bunch crowd to no surprise. Madara and Obito hadn't caught sight of Izuna and Tobirama hoped that they wouldn't too soon.

"Alright my twin is Gaara, we do look alike, don't we?" The dumb blond Naruto began to ask the people who voted with a thumbs down, in disapproval.

"He has red hair, you have blond. He has a tattoo and you don't. He has no eyebrows and you do." Gaara resiliently glared at the person who commented that with held back wrath.

"You lose, baka. My twin is Izuna- don't we look alike?" They both stood, Sasuke confident in his similarities with Tobirama's target: Izuna. Naruto stuck his tongue out, playing with the raven. Everyone voted their thumbs up and they won the battle. They were awarded with two sake bottles which they took their own, with a final high five. Seriously, Izuna was competing for a damn sake bottle? Well Tobirama could get any for free so, maybe he couldn't. Izuna waved the group bye. Hiding his bottle in his jacket as he left outside of the party, wary of anyone finding him (really wary of Madara finding him) Madara had unfairly asked Hashirama to not let Izuna get any alcoholic beverage so he had to put it in his own hands. He opened the bottle and took a chug after a while he zipped only a few times, closing it carefully. The paranoia was still within him, and he continued to go more by where the river was so no one could spot him. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and he had already awaited for the all going hell when Madara would scream at him for breaking the rules.

To his amazement (and luck) it wasn't Madara who took his shoulder, it was Tobirama Senju.

"Tobi-!"

"What are you doing outside of the party?" Tobirama quickly cut off Izuna, interrupting the younger male.

"I was, eh…trying to get fresh air by the river" He quickly recovered as he said a lie Tobirama already knew of.

"Oh, really? With a sake bottle?" He quickly revealed that he knew already.

"Ugh. Don't tell my brother!" Izuna was quick to demand.

"Hmph, are you telling me what to do?" Tobirama crossed his arms defiantly.

"Leave me alone, Senju. Can't you see I want to be alone" The Uchiha male began to walk further down the river, Tobirama only followed him.

"Relax, I won't tell your brother" He commented, thinking of what to say next.

"Great!" Izuna responded with obvious sarcasm spilling from his voice. He sat down in front looking at the river stream, he took his bottle of sake and chugged some more down. The alcohol was quite strong and as a result burned his tongue a bit, felt like a sting but overall it tasted good.

"Didn't like the party?" Tobirama sat next to the unusually quiet Uchiha.

"Meh, I wasn't there for too long. Can't really judge it, but I wanted a drink." He gulped some more sake uncaringly into his system. Tobirama pulled out three other sake bottles from his coat's pocket. He opened one and drank all of its contents instantly, removing the few drops by his chin with his fist. Izuna was still on his first drink and to see Tobirama drink his first bottle dry so quickly was just whoa…

"Here" He handed the Uchiha another bottle of the sake he had pulled out. Izuna took it silently. It was weird for him to be so close to Tobirama since they were arch nemesis but he can't say he was put off nor bothered by it. In fact he enjoyed the albino's presence oddly enough. Tobirama took his second and last bottle, opened it and washed it down faster than Izuna managed to finish his first bottle.

"Funny, this alcohol no longer has any effect on me. Only relaxes me and soothes me" Tobirama openly stated. Izuna remained quiet and calm really into the streaming river water and his cool sake. He popped the second lid open as he took a sip full of it.

"You should probably go back soon, Madara was looking for you" The younger Senju commented, looking at the still silent raven beside him.

"No, he'll know I was drinking and kill me" Izuna said with fear in his voice, knowing well the consequences he would have to face should he be caught would be too vast and grand.

"I'll just be here until the sake downs more" Izuna announced, getting his body by the tree trunk calmingly. Tobirama never felt so weak before looking at Izuna in that way made him feel sparks all over his body and feel odd tingling sensations around him and he was sure he knew why he was feeling so hot. He always claimed he detested the Uchiha and it was a proven fact…well at least 99% of the time because the damned Uchiha sitting in a tree by him was immune to Tobirama's hate. They were known as the Ultimate Rival Duo and it was true: The two competed against each other numerous times. Izuna hated the Senju, Tobirama hated the Uchiha. Izuna was popular and Tobirama was unknown and invisible almost overshadowed by his popular and well-loved elder brother. He was very reserved, interacted with few people, was for the most part rude and had a strong stubborn streak. He always saw the Uchiha as different species. Sure, Izuna was annoying most of the time but he was by no means anti-social nor mad like Madara who was his elder brother. Quite the opposite as Izuna didn't know how to shut up and had impressive manners; and yet the two brothers somehow got along very well.

"Are you drunk, Izuna?" The Senju asked the silent male still leaning on the tree.

"No, it was only two bottles. I would need four to get tipsy and six to get somewhat drunk and eight to fully get drunk maybe like 10 to pass out" The quiet Uchiha finally spoke. Despite his appearance, he had good tolerance if what he said was true because the sake had high volume of alcohol and had lots of it.

"Want me to go get us some more?" Tobirama realized how hard it was to be polite and even kind.

"No, thanks. I don't want to be strangled to death by my nii-san" He wondered why Izuna was always obediently followed Madara's rules. He wasn't rebellious the slightest.

"Geez, it's like Madara rules your life" Tobirama shouted in more anger than he should have expressed.

"I know. I hate it, I want to do what I want, and it is my life anyways" The Uchiha revealed to him that he wasn't pleased by obeying everything like Madara's dog.

"You know you can only live by your own set of rules" Tobirama said, sticking out a lighter and a cigarette from his pack. Izuna seemed startled maybe because he didn't know Tobirama smoked. Well, in truth, no one really knew. There was no way his parents would find out, they would get mad (especially his dad) Hashirama would spread it like wildfire and he didn't need Kawarama or Itama to know because he didn't wish to be a bad influence to his younger brothers. Izuna sat there, looking at him as Tobirama took a puff. He seemed experience enough as he smoked it. Izuna inched closer to him, invading his personal space but Tobirama didn't care about that. They both stared at each other contemplating one another.

"You know that belt is ridiculous" Izuna giggled when he saw the '100% SENJU' belt, it was hilariously crossing the line.

"Heh, your brother said the same thing" Tobirama took out his shades as he eyed Izuna who in turned smiled and snatched the cigarette unexpectedly from Tobirama and took a drag of it. Tobirama allowed him, wondering how good Izuna was with smoking. After coughing up a bit, Tobirama knew he was a beginner but let him take more of the cigar as he wanted Izuna to get used to it. Izuna then returned it to his rightful owner when it was small, he inhaled the rest and turned it off, throwing the butt of the cigar out. They sat in a very close proximity. Tobirama faced the Uchiha with passion and both slowly inched closer, closed their eyes as they inched forward, making both lips join together in a soft kiss.

Back at Hashirama's loud and bothersome party, Madara began to fret over not finding Izuna which literally made his blood turn cold. So much he made an Uchiha search party dedicated to find Izuna. Itachi left with Shisui both were exhausted with no sight of Izuna. Sasuke took Naruto with him to assist him but they got distracted all the time and all they really did was bicker with one another. Obito took Kakashi and Rin to help him. Kakashi really put a hard effort into his searching while Obito seemed to forget their objective when he was next to Rin and talked nonstop with her. Hashirama began to panic as well as he soon realized his brother was nowhere to be found either.

"Mada-chan, Tobirama isn't here either." Hashirama let his friend know with worry evident in his eyes.

"I have already called Izuna more than 20 times and no answer. Hashirama you should call Tobirama please, Izuna might be with him." Madara could do nothing else than wish for both of them to be far from danger and together somehow. Hashirama dialed and was actually greeted by his younger brother, Madara inched closer to the phone.

"Ask him if Izuna is with him!" Madara began to direct Hashirama, standing too close in order to hear.

"Hey, Tobirama, where are you?" Hashirama was still worried waiting for his brother's voice to answer him.

"I'm okay, bro. don't worry" Hashirama sighed in relaxation but Madara's look forced him to continue.

"Is Izuna by any chance with you?" Madara inched so close to the cellphone, almost dropping it.

"Yes, he's with me. Tell Madara that he is fine and don't bother us anymore we are okay. We will be back later" And with that, the line dropped. Madara's nerves were grated by that damned Senju but at least now he knew his brother was safe but why on hell was Izuna with Tobirama? They hated each other.

From afar, he noticed Mito taking Hashirama's wrist as she took him away from the party. Madara's curiosity was only striking so he quenched it as he followed behind. He saw them enter a room and Mito's hand closed the door. He wondered if they were going to get intimate which made Madara feel so betrayed but nevertheless he inched safe yet close enough to listen through the door. He heard her voice.

"Hashirama-san, I have to tell you something I've been holding back for a while and I can't hold it back anymore." She said very uneasy on how to continue.

"Well what is it, Mito?" He asked with a concerned face that Madara was not permitted to see because of the closed door standing between the two and Madara.

"I, I like you. I have been having feelings for you for a long time now and I will understand if you don't return them but please I ask you to respect them" She uttered with a strong blush overcoming her face and shaky legs as well as sweating palms. Madara gaped, he had no idea that she had affectionate feelings towards him, he inched impeccably close to hear his reply and he was as shocked as Madara was but as he composed himself he said.

"I didn't know…I had no idea…but I don't know what to tell you" She looked down, already awaiting for a cruel rejection but she had made up her mind that even if he would reject her, she would confess her year's deep feelings. Even if she had no chance, she still had to have him hear her feelings, he had to know, and he had to be aware. She had to be sincere with him as he was going to be with her.

"Look, Mito. I am taken by a great unexpected surprise. I do care for you a lot but give me some time to think of a proper reply to you. I promise you I will come to you with my most sincere feelings to give you my final answer. Just give me some time to really think about it" He said with a serious tone. Madara heard his words and felt as though his heart was stabbed as well as etched. He felt betrayed by Hashirama as he had said he loved him and now he was going to Mito's arms but he guessed that Mito would be a better partner for him than himself. That tasted bitter and sour in his mouth.

"Hashirama-san, I will patiently wait. Don't forget to give me your honest answer, don't make me wait too long. If you refuse, I will accept your answer as you have accepted my feelings so please be true. I will be understanding" She smiled warmly as she was getting ready to leave, making Madara hide from eavesdropping. She left back into the party and Madara went forwards to the bathroom speedily, but Hashirama spotted him immediately.

"Madara," He gestured for his friend to come. Madara knew he was going to have a serious conversation with the Senju leader because of the way he addressed him 'Madara' instead of 'Mada' or 'Mada-chan' those were for the easy going and casual talks. Madara was used in a serious conversation or when Hashirama was mad at him (which was very seldom)

"What is it?" Madara besides overhearing Mito's confession was still a bit worried for Izuna and his well-being. A lot has happened in this party already and it wasn't near its end.

"Mito confessed her feelings for me. Can you believe she likes me?" He asked the raven, hoping for Madara to get irritated but no sign of that nor shock. He finally concluded that the Uchiha didn't return his feelings. He still recalled the night he was somewhat drunk last party and he confessed to Madara after kissing him but Madara had left him alone. The answer was there and then but he didn't want to accept it, didn't want to know the truth but clearly Madara didn't care about Hashirama's love life.

"Really? That's great! What did you tell her?" Those words managed to break the Senju's heart.

"I haven't…told her anything yet. I don't know what to tell her" He spoke, eyeing the Uchiha carefully to find any sign of discomfort, hate or spite.

"You should definitely go out with her!" Madara smiled so happily and that only made Hashirama sad and his heart was crushing in his chest, bleeding the pain around hearing Madara's cruel and cold words. That smile and his words let Hashirama know that Madara had no romantic feelings towards him. Despite Hashirama's smile, he wanted nothing more than to cry. He wanted to cry so hard and be eaten by the underground. Hearing Madara's callous words only pricked his heart with a thousand ice cold needles. He nodded in agreement with Madara's words but deep down shook his head and through his physical smile, his internal visage cried with much sorrow. He left to his room afterwards and busted into physical tears in his bed, encasing his pillow in the tears. Maybe they were better apart than together? And that burned his entire soul, crushed his heart and deteriorated his very being. His sun did not exist in his days anymore, only the cold words of the Uchiha he loved alongside the lone moon.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Welp, sorry to end it there. I am so cruel, aren't I? Hurting Hashirama and Madara badly! I know Im so bad! Anyways next chapter will be much worse and some of you might want to kill me, please dont! I will probably update soon~ It depends on the amount of reviews that I get as it is my motivation to continue, so please review? Next chapter Hashi and Mada pt 2 and TobiIzu continued! :D Have a nice day!<p> 


End file.
